


Lotus Vermelha

by Ryoko_Chan_BR (Ryoko_chan)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcool, Aoba tem seus probleminhas, Desire manja muito dos negócios, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mizuki é um fanboy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryuuhou é um sádico fdp, Sexo, Tatuagens, gente bebendo para afogar as mágoas, imagine que é tipo uma ‘rota do Mizuki’, perda de consciência, questões problemáticas de consentimento, rejeição, sedução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_Chan_BR
Summary: "Não se preocupe, Mizuki-kun. Amanhã pela manhã você florescerá novamente, mais belo do que nunca."
Relationships: Mizuki/Ryuuhou (DRAMAtical Murder), Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Sly Blue (DRAMAtical Murder)
Kudos: 3





	1. Lótus Vermelha

-Mizuki..? Oi, Mizuki..? Mizuki!

-Oh! Desculpe Aoba! O que você disse mesmo? –O moreno perguntou imediatamente, tentando se recompor. Não queria que o amigo achasse que era mal-educado ou que não queria saber do que ele tinha a falar, mas...

-Era sobre Rib, mas você parecia aéreo desde o início. Alguma coisa aconteceu? –Aoba indagou em uma mistura de curiosidade e preocupação. Mizuki estava um pouco estranho fazia uns três dias, mas a princípio pensou que fosse apenas impressão sua e tentou ignorar.

-Não é nada demais. –O moreno sorriu sem jeito, tranquilizando Aoba. –Eu acho que só estou ansioso.

-Pelo quê?

-Ah, é que hoje eu vou receber uma visita.

-Hum... –Aoba ponderou um pouco, antes de colocar uma expressão um tanto quanto cínica no rosto. –É uma garota?

Mizuki teria corado ante aquela pergunta, se não fosse por sua pele morena disfarçar tão bem. 

-Não! Não! É um tatuador que eu admiro muito. –Respondeu nervoso enquanto gesticulava de maneira quase exagerada.

-Ahh... –O rapaz de cabelos azuis suspirou um pouco desapontado. Não era um entusiasta de tatuagens como Mizuki, mas sabendo que as duas maiores paixões do amigo eram Rib e tatuagens, tentou emular algum interesse. -Ele deve ser muito bom, para você estar assim.

-Ele é o melhor. Eu já falei dele para você uma vez, não se lembra? Foi ele que me deu aquela arte. –Disse apontando para a moldura com o desenho de uma carpa que era orgulhosamente mantida em posição de destaque na loja.

-Ah, sim, você disse que ele tinha recebido um talento de Deus, ou coisa assim. Mas se você já o conhece, por que está tão ansioso?

-É que dessa eu vou receber uma tatuagem dele.

-Sério? –O menor finalmente compreendia porque Mizuki estava tão nervoso. -Mas você não tinha comentado que ele cobrava muito caro?

-Oh, sim! Geralmente ele cobra mais de um milhão de yens, dependendo da tatuagem.

Aoba recebeu aquela informação com os olhos arregalados. Aquele valor era absurdo, independente de como tentasse encará-lo.

-Tão caro?!

-Sim, é que ele é um dos poucos tatuadores no mundo que ainda utiliza a técnica tebori.

-Te...bori? –O rapaz de cabelos azuis perguntou.

-Uhum, era como se tatuava há alguns séculos atrás, bem antes de inventarem a eletricidade. É um processo manual, em que as agulhas são colocadas em hastes de bambu e inseridas na pele.

-Ugh, parece doloroso.

-Sim, dói e demora muito mais que a tradicional, mas vale a pena, porque esse método permite um detalhamento maior dos desenhos, já que você controla perfeitamente a profundidade que a agulha penetra a derme.

-Ok, Mizuki, essa conversa está me dando agonia.

-Haha! –O tatuador riu um pouco. –Desculpe, desculpe! Às vezes esqueço que você não gosta de tatuagens.

-Eu gosto de tatuagens, mas definitivamente não o suficiente para suportar a dor de fazer uma.

-Bem, eu acho que se é para ter uma obra de artes perfeita na sua pele, a dor é o de menos.

-Entendi. –O menor respondeu sorrindo. Ficava feliz de ver Mizuki tão empolgado. –Mas diz você vai pagar tudo isso?

-Não, eu jamais poderia. –Deu mais um riso, dessa vez sem jeito. -Mas o Ryuuhou-san disse que estaria vindo ao Antigo Distrito atender a um cliente, e disse que gostaria de me tatuar enquanto estivesse aqui.

-Uau, de graça mesmo?

-Sim, ele me ligou e comentou que estava vindo, e perguntou se eu poderia indicar algum hotel para ele ficar. Como quase todos os hotéis aqui no Antigo Distrito são horríveis, e como tem um quarto vago aqui em cima, ao lado do meu, eu disse que ele poderia ficar hospedado aqui na Black Needle, que seria uma honra recebe-lo. –Mizuki dizia contente. –Aí ele riu e disse que seria o mais adequado, uma vez que ele estava querendo me tatuar desde que me conhecera.

-Sério? Que legal!

-Sim, ele me mandou um arquivo com o portfólio dele e disse que eu poderia escolher o que bem entendesse. Incrível, não?

-Sim, de fato. Não sabia que vocês tinham ficado tão próximos.

-Na verdade, para ele eu provavelmente não passo de um fã que volta e meia o perturba com mensagens, hehe... –O moreno riu sem graça, deixando escapar uma ponta de agonia. -Então esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu estou ainda mais nervoso. Eu já arrumei o quarto, comprei roupas de cama novas, consegui o chá e o saquê que ele mais gosta, e ainda assim parece que estão faltando mil coisas e que eu nunca estarei à altura de recebê-lo... Acima de tudo de receber uma tatuagem dele! Ahhh... –Suspirou por fim, cansado demais de pensar no assunto.

Aoba apenas observou intrigado a angustia do amigo. Mizuki definitivamente não fazia o estio ‘fanboy’, e vê-lo tão ansioso e nervoso daquele jeito era uma novidade. Sentiu vontade de dizer para que ele relaxasse, mas sabia que de pouco adiantaria, então se limitou a sorrir para ele e por a mão no seu ombro.

-Não fique tão bolado com isso, afinal, ele que se ofereceu para te visitar e fazer sua tatuagem, então, ele está fazendo porque quer. Vai correr tudo bem. –Mizuki pareceu um pouco mais tranquilo ao escutar aquilo, e sorriu para Aoba, o qual finalmente pareceu compreender algo. –Ah! Foi por isso que você nem abriu o bar hoje, não?

-Sim, imagino que ele esteja cansado da viagem, não seria legal ficar com barulho e música aqui.

-Entendi... E a que horas ele chega? –Perguntou enquanto observava o próprio coil. Já eram quase 20:00.

-Ele deve estar para chegar, por quê? Já tem que ir? –Indagou um pouco decepcionado. Queria muito que o amigo conhecesse seu ídolo.

-Sim, eu prometi passar no mercado e comprar umas coisas para a vovó...

-Ah, se é assim, melhor não deixar a Tae-san esperado. –Riu um pouquinho, imaginando a bronca que Aoba levaria pelo atraso. –Mas dá um pulo aqui amanhã, se puder.

-Claro, pode deixar! Sem falar que eu vou querer ver a tatuagem que você ganhou.

-Acho que vou ficar exibindo ela para todo mundo. Haha!

-Imaginei! –Aoba riu também enquanto se dirigia ate a porta. –Até amanhã!

O moreno suspirou. Estava um pouco chateado por Aoba precisar ir embora, uma vez que sozinho com seus pensamentos ele ficava ainda mais ansioso e agoniado. Suspirou e pensou que seria bom beber alguma coisa para se acalmar, e por isso seguiu até a parte interna do balcão, pegando uma garrafa qualquer de saquê. Ele estava prestes a se servir quando a porta principal se abriu.

Da entrada a figura esguia e loura sorria-lhe com os olhos quase fechados. Ele vestia um fino quimono de seda azul escuro com um dragão bordado em um tom mais claro. Aquela roupa tradicional conferia-lhe um ar de maturidade e austeridade, contrastando com a presença imponente dos inúmeros crânios brancos que adornavam seus pulsos, sua cintura e seu pescoço de uma maneira quase macabra.

Era um visual do mínimo exótico, Mizuki pensava, mas belo também, sobretudo quando se reparava que na lateral do seu pescoço fazia-se parcialmente visível um cavalo marinho tatuado em cinza. O moreno achava aquela tatuagem especialmente bonita.

-Ryuuhou-san! -O moreno exclamou contente, deixando de lado a garrafa e indo apressadamente receber seu convidado, tratando de pegar a pequena mala que ele trazia em um gesto cortês. –Como foi a viagem? Teve algum problema para chegar aqui? Eu deveria ter ido buscá-lo na estação, mas... –O mais jovem começou a falar nervosamente, mas foi logo interrompido pela fala calma do loiro que tocava agora suavemente em seu ombro.

-Calma, Mizuki-kun. Eu já havia estado aqui antes, não se lembra? -Seu tom de voz era tão suave que conseguiu aquietar imediatamente o mais jovem. –Sem falar que o percurso entre o Velho Distrito e Platinum Jail é bem rápido. –Ele concluiu com mais um de seus belos sorrisos, o qual realmente fez com que o coração de Mizuki se tranquilizasse.

Por algum motivo, Mizuki adorava a forma como ele falava e sorria. Fazia com que ele se lembrasse de uma raposa, um animal charmoso e astucioso.

“Ele parece tão jovem, nem parece que tem de anos de experiência o que eu tenho de idade...” –Pensava um tanto impressionado, analisando um pouco melhor seu ídolo. “Ele tem algo diferente... como uma ‘aura’...”

-Mizuki-kun..? –A voz suave o chamou de volta para a realidade, tirando-o de seus devaneios inapropriados.

-Ah, desculpe, Ryuuhou-san! Estou com a cabeça nas nuvens hoje! Deixe eu lhe levar para o seu quarto! –Disse sem graça enquanto seguia na direção das escadas, carregando a mala do convidado. –Por aqui, por favor. 

O mais velho o seguiu em silêncio até o pequeno quarto com chão de tatame que havia no andar superior. Nele havia apenas uma cama de solteiro, um criado mudo, um grande espelho, uma mesa baixa e uma cômoda, sobre a qual Mizuki depositou a mala de Ryuuhou. As paredes eram brancas e a decoração era praticamente inexistente, uma vez que o quarto não costumava ser usado, mas ele estava impecavelmente limpo e bem iluminado, com direito a velas e o delicado aroma de um incenso de sândalo aceso no criado-mudo. Uma brisa suave entrava pela janela parcialmente aberta, ventilando o quarto.

O mais velho ainda notou um vaso com flores frescas, uma garrafa do seu saquê favorito e copos, além de algumas guloseimas como biscoitos e petiscos sobre a mesa. Achou aquele gesto realmente encantador.

-Desculpe, o quarto é muito simples, mas... –O moreno começou a falar sem jeito, mas foi logo interrompido.

-Imagine, eu estou encantado com seu cuidado e esmero. O quarto é adorável, obrigado.

Mizuki se calou diante daquelas palavras e do sorriso que recebera, apenas pensando no quão aliviado estava de escutar aquilo.

-Ah, bem, o banheiro é na porta bem ao lado, caso você precise. Tem roupa de banho limpa na primeira gaveta, ali da cômoda. Hum... –Fez uma pausa tentando se lembrar de mais alguma informação relevante que tivesse a fornecer. -Você já jantou, Ryuuhou-san? Se estiver com fome, podemos sair para comer alguma coisa. Mas se estiver muito cansado, eu posso tentar fazer alguma coisa, embora eu não seja um cozinheiro muito bom... Ah, eu posso comprar também e trazer o que você quiser!

-Ora, não me mime tanto, Mizuki-kun! Eu estou bem, mas aceitaria um chá, se não fosse incômodo.

-Claro que não! Eu vou só esquentar a água, não demoro nada! –Disse enquanto saía apressado na direção da cozinha.

O mais velho apenas sorriu ante a afobação do jovem e se dirigiu até a mesa baixa, sentando-se no tatame para esperar o chá, o qual não tardou a vir. Mizuki trazia desajeitadamente em uma bandeja um bule repleto de água quente e duas grandes xícaras de vidro, o que deixou claro o mais velho que tipo de chá tomariam.

-Ora, ora... Blooming tea, Mizuki-kun? –Perguntou contente tão logo o moreno depositou a bandeja sobre a mesa.

-Ahh... Eu encomendei do continente. –Comentou enquanto entregava o pote com os pequenos bulbos para que Ryuuhou analisasse, mas o que o louro fez foi apressar-se em servir ambos. -Eu não entendo dessas coisas, então não sei se essa marca é boa, então... –Tentou continuar falando, mas logo se calou, aparentemente hipnotizado pela forma como Ryuuhou pegava o bule para despejar a água quente.

Era um gesto tão simples, mas que parecia uma arte quando o louro o fazia. Seus gestos eram lentos e silenciosos, suaves e contidos, como se executasse uma cerimônia do chá, mas com naturalidade em vez de treino e prática. Tudo que ele fazia parecia cuidadosamente planejado, e aquilo intrigava o jovem de personalidade alegre e expansiva.

Ao terminar de servir as duas xícaras, o mais velho ofereceu uma a Mizuki enquanto observava atentamente a sua própria. Achava magnífica a forma como o bulbo de chá se abria lentamente, exibindo a formosa flor branca que se encontrava escondida em seu interior. Observando aquele espetáculo, Ryuuhou mantinha aquele suave sorriso sereno que possuía o poder de acalmar e encantar Mizuki ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu adoro o sabor suave do chá branco misturado ao aroma doce e delicado do jasmim, sem falar que é algo tão bonito de se ver. –Comentou após longos instantes de silêncio, ainda sem tirar seus olhos atentos do bulbo já totalmente aberto em sua xícara, bebendo um gole em seguida. -É o meu favorito, obrigado, Mizuki-kun. –Concluiu suavemente, seus olhos negros agora encarando profundamente as claras íris verdes de Mizuki.

Mesmo sem compreender o motivo, o jovem sentiu-se intimidado ao receber aquele olhar tão intenso, ao ponto que se viu obrigado a desviar seus olhos para enfim admirar a própria xícara, bebendo o primeiro gole tão logo achou apropriado. Sentia-se também um tanto envergonhado diante daquelas palavras, uma vez que tudo que seu paladar podia reconhecer naquela bebida era que se tratava de chá.

Diante dessa realidade, não tardou a concluir que apenas uma alma iluminada seria capaz de notar e compreender os sutis detalhes que separavam o belo e o perfeito do ordinário e vil. E talvez aquela fosse a verdadeira diferença entre um artista como Ryuuhou e um mero tatuador como si próprio.

Mizuki suspirou e bebeu mais do seu chá quietamente, enquanto o silêncio que se fazia naquele quarto o incomodava profundamente. Talvez compreendendo isso, Ryuuhou achou bom se pronunciar tão logo terminou de tomar seu chá.

-Bem, vamos começar sua tatuagem então, Mizuki-kun?

-Já? –Perguntou assustado. –Digo, você não prefere descansar antes, Ryuuhou-san?

-Na verdade eu sou uma pessoa de hábitos noturnos, prefiro trabalhar durante a noite e dormir durante o dia, logo, para mim, o ideal seria tatuá-lo ainda hoje. Mas apenas se não for incômodo para você, claro.

-Não, de maneira alguma! O que for melhor para você!

-Então vamos começar, Mizuki-kun. –Concluiu sorrindo. -Que tatuagem deseja fazer?

-Err... Bem, a verdade é que eu olhei o seu portfolio mais de cem vezes, e eu não consegui decidir... –Falou um pouco baixo, como se estivesse com receio de irritar o outro. Sabia que Ryuuhou era um artista renomado, e por isso não deveria ter tempo para desperdiçar com a indecisão de alguém que nem cliente era de fato. –São todas tão lindas, e eu não sei qual combinaria comigo, então... Se você pudesse, não sei, me sugerir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, eu ficaria muito honrado!

-Isso é ótimo, Misuki-kun. –O mais velho disse após um breve e contido riso. –A verdade é que eu estava com vontade de fazer um desenho exclusivo para você desde o início.

-Sério? –Perguntou surpreso, quase não acreditando nos seus ouvidos.

-Sim. Pode ser um pouco arrogante da minha parte, mas eu detesto que as preferências de meus clientes interfiram no meu trabalho. Meus melhores trabalhos surgiram livres de pedidos, quando as pessoas foram apenas telas para mim. E você tem um tom de pele muito bonito e exótico, Mizuki-kun, seria uma tela no mínimo especial para mim.

Aquelas palavras, embaladas na fala mansa de Ryohouu, fizeram com que o mais jovem sentisse algo estranho em seu peito, como um aperto. Mas era quente e confortável de alguma forma.

–Seria uma honra imensa ser sua tela então, Ryuuhou-san. Eu não saberia como agradecer. –Disse um tanto sem jeito, mas repleto de sinceridade.

-Como você bem sabe, Mizuki-kun, eu uso o método tebori, um processo mais lento e doloroso.

-Sim... mas elas ficam perfeitas depois... especialmente as suas...

O sorriso de Ryuuhou se alargou um pouco mais depois de escutar aquilo, e Misuki pensou que pela primeira vez o sorriso dele lhe parecia realmente sincero.

-Eu fico muito feliz que gostes da minha arte, Misuki-kun. Em troca eu vou te dar a tatuagem mais bela que já fiz na vida, combinando perfeitamente com teu belo corpo e bela pele, de modo que se crie a verdadeira perfeição estética.

Mizuki sentiu-se desconfortável ante aquele comentário. Era a primeira vez que um homem elogiava sua aparência –bem, para falar a verdade, era a primeira vez que qualquer um elogiava sua aparência daquela forma, pois mesmo as moças com quem se relacionava geralmente o chamava de ‘fofo’ ou outros adjetivos pouco adequados a um homem. Era algo estranho, mas por se tratar de seu ídolo, e acima de tudo, de um artista, ele achou aquilo ‘aceitável’, para não dizer ‘extremamente lisonjeiro’.

-Bem, então vamos começar de fato. –Disse calmamente, levantando-se da mesa e tirando suas luvas pretas de maneira quase ritualística. –Tire a roupa, por favor.

-Hã? –Sua interjeição soou um pouco mais alta do que seria adequado, mas assim que se deu conta do que se tratava, tentou disfarçar. –Ah, sim, claro... –Murmurou sem jeito enquanto despia sua jaqueta e a camiseta em seguida.

Diante da visão do torso moreno, os olhos de Ryuuhou cerraram-se um pouco enquanto seu sorriso se tornava mais perceptível.

-Oh, fico feliz que suas costas ainda estejam limpas, Mizuki-kun. Parecem-me uma fabulosa tela em branco, tão convidativas. –O artista dizia mansamente, pegando-o pelo braço e o levando pra a frente do grande espelho do quarto, para que ambos pudessem ter uma visão melhor. –Você tem um corpo muito bonito, Mizuki-kun. Eu vou querer desenhar diretamente nele, para aproveitar cada curva. –Aquele simples comentário fez com que o jovem sentisse que sua face pegava fogo, e justo quando o moreno achava que não teria como se sentir mais envergonhado, ele sentiu o toque frio da ponta dos dedos do artista roçando por suas costas, provocando-lhe um arrepio que ele desejou do fundo da alma que outro não tivesse notado. –Suas costas são mais musculosas do que aparentam com as roupas, Mizuki-kun, e bem definidas. É porque você participa do Rib, não?

-Err... Eu acho que sim... –O moreno respondeu baixo e sem jeito, tentando não transparecer o desconforto que estava ao ser analisado e tocado daquela forma. Olhou-se rapidamente no espelho para certificar-se se sua face não estaria vermelha, mas por sorte seu rubor era quase imperceptível graças a sua tez morena.

Afinal, o que Ryuuhou acharia dele, caso notasse seu desconforto?

Tentou respirar fundo e deixar de bobagens. Ryuuhou era um profissional, além de ser um homem. Por que estaria com vergonha diante de um homem e um colega tatuador? Se fosse uma garota, talvez até se justificasse, mas, com um home...

-O seu abdômen também. –O mais velho interrompeu os pensamentos de Mizuki, seus dedos agora na lateral da cintura dele, tão suaves, tão leves, passando lentamente para o abdômen, percorrendo cada linha de definição muscular. Aquele gesto deixou o moreno ainda mais tenso. –Podemos aproveitar a lateral esquerda do seu corpo... ficaria magnífico um desenho descendo das suas costas até... –Ele dizia calmamente, seus dedos descendo pelo a cada sílaba sua, até encontrarem o cós da calça e pararem ali.

Nesse momento o louro soltou um risinho bem baixo, afastando-se do moreno e indo até sua mala em busca do lápis dermatológico e da solução antisséptica para limpar sua ‘tela’.

Mizuki, por sua vez, aproveitou aquela breve ausência para respirar fundo e tentar se acalmar. Seu coração estava batendo rápido demais, e algo muito quente estava ardendo dentro do seu tórax. Por mais absurdo que fosse... Era impressão sua, ou Ryuuhou estava de fato flertando consigo?

“Que bobagem”, tratou de dizer a si mesmo. Ryuuhou era apenas uma pessoa muito diferente de todas que já havia conhecido, daí seu comportamento causar-lhe estranheza. Afastando aqueles pensamentos tolos, controlou o arrepio que mais uma vez quis se fazer notar em sua pele quando o louro se aproximou novamente, dessa vez passando por sua pele papel toalha embebido em álcool.

A sensação gelada conseguiu deixar tudo mais desconfortável ainda.

-Quer se deitar, Mizuki-kun? Se bem que com você em pé terei uma noção melhor de como ficará o desenho depois de pronto.

-Ah, não se preocupe, estou bem aqui. A luz está suficiente para você, Ryuuhou-san? Eu tenho umas luminárias extras lá no estúdio... Se você quisera gente faz a tatuagem lá.

-Aqui está perfeito, não se incomode. –Ele dizia calmamente, abaixando-se um pouco para começar a desenhar no corpo do moreno. O mais jovem podia ver reflexo da face do artista no espelho. Ele havia enfim perdido o sorriso costumeiro, assumindo uma expressão mais serena. Seus olhos estavam totalmente atentos aos primeiros rabiscos que fazia na parte inferior daquelas costas musculosas. –Sabe, Misuki-kun, você me faz pensar num lago. –Comentou depois de mais alguns rabiscos, sem mudar sua feição. -Por fora é calmo, sereno e belo... Mas ninguém conhece os perigos que você guarda, a menos que se atreva adentrá-lo, conhecendo seu interior, arriscando-se afogar-se e ser devorado por você... –Fez uma pausa, distanciando-se um pouco para analisar melhor seu esboço. -Eu me atreveria. –Completou sua fala, finalmente permitindo que o espelho refletisse o vulto de um sorriso em seus lábios.

Certo, aquilo havia soado estranho, Mizuki pensou angustiado. Aquele homem o deixava nervoso, e o desconforto da situação já fazia com que as palmas de suas mãos suassem e seus músculos se enrijecessem involuntariamente. Tentou bravamente relaxar e relevar, mas como não conseguiu, resolveu sondar melhor a situação.

-Ryuuhou-san... 

-Sim...?

-Por que você está sendo tão gentil comigo? Digo, oferecendo-se para fazer uma tatuagem em mim... Você é um artista famoso e muito ocupado. –Perguntou sem jeito, a face um pouquinho mais corada do que antes, enquanto ele observava no espelho as mãos firmes do louro fazendo mais traçados rápidos em sua pele.

-Quem sabe...? –Ele deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto desviava os olhos, como se pensasse a respeito, para então desfazer o sorriso e olhar no fundo dos olhos de Mizuki pelo espelho. -Talvez eu tenha me apaixonado. –Respondeu seriamente, mas logo sua expressão seria se desfez naquele sorriso de raposa e em um leve suspiro divertido, para o total desespero de Mizuki. –Brincadeira.

Aquela resposta, mesmo soando cínica, fez com que o coração do mais novo falhasse uma batida para então bater loucamente, como que ansiasse por fugir do peito e se jogar nas mãos daquele artista. E aquilo doía de uma maneira que o mais jovem realmente não compreendia.

-Sua tatuagem será um lago, e uma carpa nadará por sua cintura. –O mais velho voltou a falar com naturalidade, enquanto se ajoelhava no chão de tatame para poder desenhar melhor. –A carpa representa a superação, o crescimento e o amadurecimento. -Ele sorriu enquanto se levantava para empurrar um pouco os quadris de Mizuki, forçando-o a girar um pouco de modo que o moreno pudesse ver no espelho o esboço da tatuagem.

Aquela visão conseguiu afastar toda a tensão do mais jovem. Ele se viu enlevado diante daquela beleza. Mesmo sendo apenas um rascunho, seus traços eram tão detalhados que ele não teve dúvidas de que o homem que desenhara aquilo realmente havia recebido um dom de Deus.

-Está lindo... –Comentou abobalhado, quase não acreditando que em breve teria aquilo marcado para sempre em sua pele. Era um privilégio sem tamanho.

-Mas ainda tem mais... –O louro sussurrou por trás dele, a boca bem próxima a sua orelha esquerda, enquanto seu peito quase se encostava nas costas desnudas diante de si.

O moreno sentiu-se paralisar ante aquela proximidade, e como se não bastasse, viu no espelho a expressão divertida e quase cruel do louro por cima de seu ombro. Ele parecia uma raposa ardilosa, pensou, mas logo se esqueceu do que pensava quando notou as mãos dele envolvendo sua cintura e se direcionando sem maiores pudores até seu cinto. Ryuuhou desfez a volta da fivela com facilidade, e repleto de destreza desabotoou as calças de Mizuki.

Aquela situação parecia ser absurda demais para ser real, e o logo o moreno chegou a conclusão lógica de que aquilo não estava acontecendo de fato. Deveria ser fruto do sonho, da imaginação ou da fantasia. Apegando-se a essa certeza, o mais novo fechou os olhos na esperança de que quando os abrisse, o mundo teria voltado ao normal e não teria mão alguma vagarosamente descendo seu zíper.

Mas havia sim, e o fato de ter reprimido sua visão fez com que seu tato logo se tornasse ainda mais consciente do atrevido dedo que agora se inseria entre sua pele a o cós da cueca, abaixando-o apenas um pouco.

-Mizuki-kun... –Seu nome foi chamado num tom sussurrante, que o apaziguava e o assustava ao mesmo tempo. A voz do louro era naturalmente sensual, mas agora que ele sussurrava, parecia que era a tentação encarnada convidando-o a fazer algo que não deveria.

O moreno abriu os olhos para aquele chamado, e pelo espelho viu o mais velho cerrar os olhos e sorrir de forma muito significativa enquanto ele sentia enfim a maciez da seda encostando-se de leve contra suas costas. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

-Bem aqui, Misuki-kun... –Disse enquanto a ponta do dedo indicador tocava a virilha do moreno. -...desabrochará uma bela flor de lótus vermelha.

Mizuki estava envergonhado demais para acompanhar o local que o louro indicava, por isso seus olhos se desviaram do espelho. Ryuuhou, por sua vez, parecia bem ciente do desconforto do moreno, por isso continuou falando, sua voz reverberando baixa contra à orelha dele enquanto seu dedo fazia os suaves contornos do que seriam as pétalas contra a pele do mais novo.

-Eu acho que a lótus vermelha combina muito você, Mizuki-kun.

-...por que a vermelha? –Perguntou baixinho, sentindo-se confuso e desesperado com aquela mão o acariciando.

Acima de tudo, sentindo-se envolvido e tentado demais para rejeitá-la.

-Todas as lótus representam a pureza, mas a vermelha especificamente simbolizam o corpo e o coração imaculados, mesmo que tomados por sentimentos intensos como a paixão e o amor. Você me parece uma pessoa muito passional, Mizuki-kun, em todos os sentidos da sua vida. –Disse de forma divertida, estreitando os olhos enquanto seu sorriso crescia, para então voltar a encarar o reflexo da face levemente corada do moreno com seu olhar sério e devorador. -E puro... –Comentou baixo, e por algum motivo aquele comentário soava extremamente maldoso aos ouvidos do mais jovem. –Sabe, Mizuki-kun, a lótus é um símbolo da ressurreição e do renascimento, mesmo em meio às condições mais adversas. Você sabia que ela brota em meio às águas mais sujas e lodosas? Ela emerge da sujeira em busca do sol, e floresce bela e imaculada, a despeito daquilo que a cerca. Mas a cada noite ela imerge novamente na escuridão do lago, apenas para poder voltar na manhã seguinte, tão pura e magnifica quanto antes... –Enquanto dizia isso, seus dedos desciam um pouco mais, chegando a encontrar o início dos pelos pubianos de Mizuki, para o desespero completo do moreno, pois tinha consciência que se aquilo continuasse, as resposta de seu corpo se tornariam mais visíveis e constrangedoras do que já se encontravam.

E em meio a esse desespero ele buscou forças para vencer a paralisia que parecia tomar conta de cada um dos seus músculos. Sua voz saiu cortada e incerta, enquanto o esforço para dar um passo e se afastar daquele louco parecia uma tarefa homérica.

-Err! Ah, Ryuuhou-san, desculpe! Eu tenho que... Er, eu vou ao banheiro rapidamente. –Disse totalmente constrangido, tentando se desvencilhar do enlace que o mantinha cativo.

Mas quando seu pé finalmente conseguiu sair do lugar, as mãos do mais velho seguraram com firmeza seus quadris.

-Você é muito puro, Mizuki-kun, e por ser tão puro não consegues ver o lodo que o cerca... Tão puro e indefeso, Mizuki-kun... –Sussurrava, agora seus lábios literalmente encostados à orelha esquerda do jovem, deixando finalmente mais do que clara a malícia que suas palavras possuíam desde o princípio. -Minha vontade é ser a noite para você, só para fazer você se afundar na escuridão... afundar-se em mim. –Ao dizer aquilo, pressionou com firmeza seu corpo contra o do moreno, especialmente seus quadris que se encaixaram as nádegas dele, evidenciando o volume impudico que fez com que um arrepio violento percorresse o corpo do mais novo. –Se você conseguir resistir, Mizuki-kun, na manhã seguinte renascerá mais belo do que nunca.

Aquele era o seu convite: direto, belo e poético, digno de um artista, por mais cruel e abusado que soasse.

Um convite impossível de recusar, logo soube.

Mizuki estava mais do que tentado, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia medo. Nunca estivera com um homem antes. Sua por experiência sexual se resumia a dois breves namoros e uma ou outra transa casual quando bêbado. Nada intenso, nada passional. Nada comparado ao que estava vivenciando naquele momento.

-Você é tão bonito, Mizuki-kun...

O moreno gemeu baixo ao escutar aquilo sendo sussurrado contra seu ouvido, o hálito quente tocando sua orelha.

A situação em si era quase aterrorizante de tão desconfortável, mas a mão de Ryuuhou adentrando sua roupa intima, descendo mais e mais, tão vagarosamente... Aqueles dedos finos, compridos e frios resvalando por seu membro excitado e necessitado... A voz dele ressoando em seus ouvidos como uma música profana.

Era como se sua mente se perdesse e o mundo ao redor se desfizesse, restando nada além do calor do corpo do artista contra o seu, tornando impossível qualquer resistência, raciocínio ou pudor. Antes que se desse conta, seus olhos já se encontravam fechados, e seus lábios entreabertos, deixando escapar diversos suspiros lânguidos a medida que os dedos de Ryuuhou se fechavam contra seu membro.

Mizuki se encontrava tão perdido que nem se deu conta que era puxado na direção da cama a pequenos passos, até que se viu sentado no colo do mais velho. Aquela posição o deixou envergonhado, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer protesto, sentiu a mão livre do mais Ryuuhou descendo pela lateral da sua cintura até o cós de suas calças, puxando-o um pouco para baixo. Aquele gesto deixou bem claro a Mizuki o que o artista queria, e por isso ele se apressou em se levantar do colo do louro, encarando-o de frente. Em meia à agitação e à excitação que sentia, não se permitiu ponderar suas ações. Retirou as próprias calças com tanta afobação que parecia que sua vida dependia daquilo. Seu membro totalmente ereto tremia em ansiedade pelo que viria.

Uma vez nu, o moreno levou suas mãos ao quimono de Ryuuhou, louco para despi-lo também, mas foi impedido pela voz suave e cínica do mais velho, o qual o conteve também com um gesto firme.

-Calma, Mizuki-kun. –Pediu sorrindo, puxando-o pelas mãos para que voltasse a sentar e seu colo, agora de frente, seus joelhos apoiados nas laterais das pernas do louro. –Fique calmo, eu vou cuidar de você, Mizuki-kun... –Continuou sussurrando, dessa vez contra as tatuagens que adornavam seu pescoço do mais jovem.

Mesmo sem compreender muito bem, o moreno aceitou aquela situação, logo sentindo as mãos de Ryuuhou em seu baixo ventre, uma passeando lentamente pela extensão de seu membro enquanto a outra acariciava seus testículos com suavidade.

O jovem gemeu baixo, satisfeito, encostando sua testa no ombro esquerdo de Ryuuhou, contendo a vontade que sentia de beijá-lo naquele momento. Não sabia se seria adequado, se o louro aceitaria isso. Sentia-se angustiado com aquela situação, mas sua aflição logo foi substituída por uma nova, quando seu corpo todo se tencionou e um breve grito de susto escapou por seus lábios. As mãos que antes o tocavam suavemente agora se encontravam firmes em sua genitália. Firmes demais, provavelmente, pois doía. O moreno soltou um muxoxo em protesto, gemendo angustiado.

-Ah... Ryuuhou-san... não aperte tanto, por favor.....–Pedia envergonhado, a voz perdida em uma estranha mistura de desconforto e deleite. -Ahhh....

Mas Ryuuhou pareceu não escutar, mantendo a força que impunha contra o membro do rapaz, e como se não estivesse satisfeito, começou a acrescentar um pouco velocidade às estocadas de sua mão.

-Ryuu..hou-san... -O mais jovem gemia continuamente, incapaz de conter sua voz. –Está doendo... –Disse pouco depois, seus olhos cerrados já úmidos pela agonia. –Ryuuho... Ah!

Os clamores de Mizuki pareciam ter o efeito oposto para Ryuuhou, pois quanto mais ele pedia por suavidade, mais os dedos finos do louro fortaleciam seu julgo opressor, doloroso e delicioso, para o desespero o jovem cujo corpo praticamente se contorcia em espasmos violentos e involuntários. Seus braços se agarravam às costas do louro em um abraço furioso na tentativa de aguentar aquela sensação.

-...dói... –Dizia baixinho, contendo bravamente as lágrimas que estavam loucas para rolar

-Tente suportar, Mizuki-san... –Respondeu calmamente, a voz risonha soando mais do que cruel. –Pense nisso como uma tatuagem: se você suportar a dor, terá sua recompensa ao final.

O moreno definitivamente não compreendeu que tipo de comparação era aquela. Nunca associara dor e sexo antes. Sabia que havia pessoas que curtiam, mas ele não era uma delas. Sexo, masturbação... Aquilo tudo deveria ser apenas gostoso, não? Estava sendo gostoso, definitivamente, mas...

Seu pensamento foi mais uma vez interrompido quando o louro o apertou com mais força ainda seus testículos, fazendo com que um gemido particularmente agudo e desesperado ressoasse pelo quarto. Agora a dor definitivamente se sobrepunha ao prazer que sentia.

-Ah! Não... Solt... Ugh! –Aparentemente seus pedidos soavam como estímulo aos ouvidos do mais velho, o qual, mantendo a mesma pressão, aumentou ainda mais a velocidade.

Mizuki gemia loucamente nesse momento, incapaz de identificar se seria por dor ou prazer. Nunca havia sentido algo semelhante antes. Era intenso demais, brutal demais, e fazia com que seus músculos tensos movimentassem seus quadris no mesmo ritmo que a mão direita de Ryuuhou, aumentando ainda mais a pressão que o artista exercia contra si. Talvez pela intensidade cruel daquilo tudo, em menos de três minutos Mizuki já se encontrava no limite, muito embora para ele o tempo parecesse passar muito devagar.

Tudo o que restava da racionalidade do moreno eram seus gemidos languidos e seus clamores. Luzes vermelhas piscavam a sua frente, a despeito de seus olhos se encontrarem fechados. Num desespero por sanidade, o mais jovem chegou a abrir os olhos nublados por lágrimas e vislumbrar a maneira insana como a mão de Ryuuhou o masturbava.

Era uma visão angustiante e excitante ao mesmo tempo, e mesmo sem entender, num segundo era como se não houvesse mais dor ali. Era como se tudo passasse a ser apenas prazer e excitação.

O jovem não havia notado, mas o movimento de seus quadris superava agora a intensidade da mão do mais velho, e seus gemidos, antes baixos, saiam desavergonhados pelo fundo se sua garganta, ferozes como o rosnado de um animal no cio, como se invocassem o alívio do gozo.

E Ryuuhou parecia estar bem ciente daquilo, pois sentia as contrações do corpo do moreno, o latejar daquele membro, a forma desesperada como ele se agarrava a seu corpo. Sussurrou-lhe sensualmente no ouvido:

-Já quer gozar, Mizuki-kun?

O mais novo, incapaz de falar, apenas acenou fortemente com a cabeça, como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo.

-Então tudo bem, Mizuki-kun... –O artista disse sem diminuir seus movimentos enquanto seus lábios serravam um leve beijo bem abaixo da orelha do moreno. -...tudo bem... deixe vir...

O contato daquelas palavras, daquele hálito, daquela boca em sua pele fora a derradeira provocação para que o jovem liberasse de uma vez o seu prazer na mão do artista.

Mas o que começara com um desejoso gemido de alívio e deleite transformou-se logo em um rouco urro de dor e desespero, pois justo quando sua semente estava prestes a ser liberada, Ryuuhou apertara seu membro com mais força ainda, impedindo que seu gozo fosse completo, apesar do orgasmo arrebatador que o tomava. Mizuki se curvou para traz pela dor, e teria ido ao chão caso Ryuuhou não o segurasse firmemente em seu colo, encerrando brutalmente o contato de suas mãos com o membro do moreno.

O mais jovem gemeu mais em seguida, deixando claro que estava sofrendo com aquela situação. Tentou chamar pelo nome do artista, mas o arfar desesperado não permitiu que qualquer palavra deixasse sua boca.

Ele não acreditava na dor e no prazer estava sentindo naquele exato momento. Tratava-se de uma sensação extremamente frustrante. Um incômodo persistia, deixando claro a si mesmo que ele definitivamente precisava de mais alívio, mais toques. A impressão que tinha era que enlouqueceria caso não obtivesse o prazer derradeiro, mas Ryuuhou parecia alheio a seu desespero, ocupando apenas em distribuir suaves beijos por seu pescoço.

Era muito estranho.

Em sua agonia, Mizuki gemeu um pouco mais e tentou se tocar em busca de consolo, mas teve seus dois braços contidos pelo loiro, o qual finalmente se pronunciava, a voz baixa tomada por um divertimento cruel:

-Calma, Mizuki-kun... Apenas sinta, aproveite a sensação...

Nesse momento as lágrimas que apenas nublavam seus olhos enfim correram por suas bochechas enquanto ele seguia gemendo baixo. Aproveitar? Como se aproveitava a agonia? Aquilo parecia alguma forma de tortura, pois doía e desesperava.

Incapaz de se mover, ele apenas olhou para baixo tentando compreender o que acontecia com seu corpo. Observou seu próprio membro ainda totalmente ereto, por onde uma quantidade ínfima de sêmen escorria lentamente, sujando a seda azul do quimono de Ryuuhou

“O que foi isso?” Perguntou-se confuso enquanto fechava os olhos, tentando se raciocinar. “Droga, eu tô muito excitado.” –Compreendeu quando se deu conta que ainda movia seus quadris desesperadamente, praticamente esfregando seu membro contra o abdômen do mais velho. Tentou respirar fundo, mas a aflição o impedia de acalmar o arfar contínuo de seus pulmões. O alívio só veio quando as mãos do artista soltaram seus braços e mais uma vez se dirigiram a seu membro.

-Você quer muito gozar agora, não quer, Mizuki-kun?

O moreno, ainda incapaz de falar, apenas acenou fortemente com a cabeça, novamente enterrando seu rosto nos ombros do mais velho a fim de esconder sua vergonha.

Escutou o riso baixo de Ryuuhou, e soltou um novo gemido de puro alívio quando as macias e firmes mãos o louro voltaram a acariciar-lhe, dessa vez com a delicadeza e o cuidado iniciais, transformando a experiência até então frustrante na maior maravilha que seu corpo já experimentara. Era como se o paraíso tivesse descido a terra, apenas para oferecer-lhe a sensação mais deliciosa do mundo.

-Se quiser pode me morder, Mizuki-kun...

O jovem não compreendera aquela oferta, até as mãos de Ryuuhou voltaram a se mover com velocidade e vigor sobre seu pênis. Não tanto quanto antes, de modo que a dor não se fazia mais presente, mas a intensidade do prazer que sentia agora o fez duvidar se aquilo poderia ser real.

Nunca sentira algo tão intenso e delicioso em toda sua vida.

Era como se ele estivesse vivenciando um orgasmo contínuo e duradouro, e foi nesse momento que o moreno deu graças aos céus por ter fechado o bar mais cedo, pois certamente poderiam escuta-lo do andar de baixo. Incapaz de reconhecer a própria voz, tão alto e languidamente gemia naquele momento, sua boca foi desesperada até o pescoço de Ryuuhou, bem em cima da tatuagem de cavalo marinho, mordendo-o com bem mais força do que deveria, num desespero para manter-se em silêncio.

O mais velho aparentemente aprovara aquela ação, gemendo baixinho e aumentando a velocidade de sua mão. Como retribuição, mordeu também o pescoço do moreno, o qual praticamente gritou em supremo deleite, finalmente liberando toda sua semente, sujando as mãos e o quimono de Ryuuhou.

Mizuki sentiu seu corpo mole e fraco logo em seguida, e apesar do ritmo insano no qual seu coração batia. A sensação de soberano relaxamento fez com que praticamente desabasse sobre o corpo do mais velho, o qual, com muito cuidado, deitou-o delicadamente sobre a cama, observando seus olhos fechados e a expressão tomada por prazer. Enxugou com seu dedão sujo de sêmen um rastro deixado por uma lágrima na face morena, apenas para ter certeza que Mizuki estava cansado demais para se importar. Sorriu e se levantou da cama, indo até o banheiro lavar as mãos.

Ao retornar encontrou o jovem moreno já mais calmo, a respiração quase normalizada, mas os olhos pesados de cansaço, sentado na cama, claramente esperando-o.

Ele estava um pouco corado, Ryuuhou constatou com um sorriso enquanto se dirigia até a cômoda, pegando de lá mais lenços de papel e antisséptico, indo até o moreno e sentando ao lado dele na cama, pondo-se a limpar atentamente qualquer resquício de esperma em seu abdômen e virilha.

-Você gozou muito, Mizuki-kun. Espero que tenha aproveitado bem. –Comentou com uma casualidade que o mais jovem jamais seria capaz de compreender.

Com o peito agitado e contrito por sentimentos como vergonha, receio e deleite, Mizuki se forçou a olhar diretamente na face do louro, o qual sorria para ele da forma mais doce e encantadora possível, atenuando um pouco seus conflitos internos.

Ele parecia tão puro...

Mizuki não estava entendendo nada. Por que será que Ryuuhou fizera aquilo daquela forma? Certo, aquela fora a sensação mais intensa e incrível da sua vida, mas fora assustadora também. Mesmo tendo sido doloroso até certo ponto, havia sido absurdamente delicioso no final, e tal constatação fez com que pensasse em que tipo de experiências sexuais aquele homem mais velho teria.

Aquela curiosidade fazia com que calor que antes tomava seu baixo-ventre agora parecesse queimar também seu estômago e seu coração, como se um novo tipo de angústia e a necessidade o corroessem.

Aparentemente alheio à aflição do mais novo, o artista apenas o limpou cuidadosamente, como se nada extraordinário tivesse acontecido. Tendo terminado, o louro foi até sua mala, de onde tirou uma pequena bandeja de metal previamente esterilizada. Abriu cuidadosamente o plástico que a mantinha isolada, e nela organizou as agulhas, as compridas hastes de bambu e as tintas, todas também acondicionadas em saquinhos individuais. Pegou também outro lápis –o primeiro havia se perdido pelo quarto, certamente- e se voltou à cama, deixando seu material sobre o criado mudo e sentando-se ao lado de Mizuki com delicadeza.

Como assim? Havia acabado?

Compreendendo que a intenção do artista era simplesmente voltar a desenhar em sua pele, o moreno se desesperou, finalmente tomando coragem para dirigir-lhe a palavra:

-Ryuuhou-san...? –Chamou baixinho, aparentemente envergonhado demais para encará-lo, enquanto sua mão impedia a do louro de chegar a sua virilha para desenhar a flor que faltava.

-Sim...? –Encarou com seu sorriso leve e tranquilo a face constrangida do mais novo.

-Você não quer que eu... err... Faça com você também? -Perguntou após reunir toda sua coragem, sua voz saindo um tanto trêmula pela vergonha enquanto sua mão direita se dirigia incerta ao colo do mais velho.

Sentiu-se aliviado em encontrar lá ainda um considerável volume por baixo do quimono sujo de esperma. Não pode evitar sentir um arrepio ao se lembrar de que alguns minutos atrás aquele volume, mais quente e rijo, fora eroticamente pressionado contra suas nádegas. Aquilo o fez pensar que provavelmente não seria uma má ideia recebe-lo lá, o que intensificou seu arrepio e fez com que sentisse leves descargas elétricas em suas partes íntimas.

Achando adorável a inquietação do rapaz, o louro alargou um pouco o sorriso, levando sua mão até a do mais novo, tirando-a de seu colo.

-Ora, você é realmente adorável, Mizuki-kun. Mas não se preocupe comigo. Acredite, eu senti um enorme prazer apenas observando-o. –Concluiu sua frase com um risinho.

Aquelas palavras soaram tão doces que o moreno se viu obrigado a olhar mais uma vez nos olhos do artista, sem entender.

-Mas... –Ele ia argumentar alguma coisa, mas a fala risonha de Ryuuhou antecipou-se.

-Se você afundar nesse lago turvo comigo até este ponto, talvez nunca mais consiga desabrochar novamente, Mizuki-kun. –Disse sorrindo enquanto sua mão direita acariciava a lateral esquerda do rosto do moreno, seu dedão passando por cima da lágrima ali tatuada.

O jovem tinha uma expressão que mesclava sofrimento e incompreensão, e o fato era que Ryuuhou estava amando ver aquela face.

-Eu não entendo... –Confessou um tanto desesperado.

-Você sabe por que eu escolhi tatuar apenas no método tebori, Mizuki-kun? –Perguntou, mas não esperou que o outro respondesse. -Se não bastasse minha vontade de alcançar a perfeição estética, eu adoro ver a expressão das pessoas se contorcendo em dor, furtivas lágrimas escorrendo discretas por seus olhos enquanto elas tentam conter seus gritos e gemidos\\. Ver a pele maculada por tinta e sangue... Ou por sêmen... Esse é um dos maiores prazeres que eu tenho na vida.

Aquela declaração realmente assustou o mais jovem, o qual logo sentiu todos os argumentos possíveis serem dolosamente sepultados em sua garganta. Como Ryuuhou conseguia dizer coisas tão chocantes com aquele sorriso calmo e sereno no rosto?

Mizuki desviou o olhar, refletiu muito pouco a respeito. O aperto dilacerante no peito tirava-lhe a capacidade de pensar direito, ao ponto que em meio a seu desespero o moreno chegou a abrir a boca:

“Eu não me importo em sentir dor. Eu não me importo em nunca mais emergir.” Quis tolamente dizer, mas não conseguiu. A verdade era que tinha medo, e tudo que pode fazer foi contemplar tristemente o desenho sendo rapidamente concluído em sua virilha.

Uma linda lótus acabava de florescer, bela e vigorosa.

Tendo terminado, o mais velho pegou a bandeja, pondo-se a preparar atentamente as agulhas e a tinta preta do contorno, vestindo luvas de látex preto em seguida.

-Por que você fez isso, então? –O mais jovem perguntou por fim, quando a agulha estava finalmente posicionada contra sua pele.

Seus olhos verdes estavam trêmulos e brilhantes, e do esquerdo uma lágrima estava louca para se lançar, não suportando mais a angustia

-Porque eu jamais me contentaria em marcar apenas seu corpo, Mizuki-kun. Eu queria marcar seu coração também.

O mais velho sorriu, e começou enfim a tatuagem.

Doía.

Doía bem mais do que Mizuki poderia imaginar.

Era como se aquela agulha estivesse perfurando sua alma, e não sua pele.

Mais uma lágrima escapou, junto a um soluço engasgado. E como se o mais velho estivesse apenas esperando por aquele pranto, ele parou por instantes o que fazia, apenas para sorrir para Mizuki em genuína felicidade, como se estivesse observando a cena mais bela do mundo.

Como se desse uma maravilhosa notícia, o mais velho disse:

-Não se preocupe, Mizuki-kun. Amanhã pela manhã você florescerá novamente, mais belo do que nunca.


	2. Lótus Azul

Quando o rapaz ruivo abriu a segunda garrafa de saquê, Aoba ficou realmente angustiado. Certo que estavam bebendo juntos, mas o mais novo havia bebido apenas algumas doses enquanto o tatuador havia secado o resto da garrafa, isso sem contar que antes de começassem, o artista estava bebendo vodca. Por mais que Mizuki estivesse acostumado a beber e possuísse uma boa resistência a álcool, não era normal vê-lo exagerar daquela forma. Ele era acima de tudo uma pessoa responsável e por isso costumava respeitar os limites de seu corpo. Certamente, algo havia acontecido, e não era apenas uma impressão, como Aoba havia dito a si mesmo diante da expressão melancólica e distante que o amigo vinha ostentando há alguns dias. Preocupado, resolveu intervir:

-Já não é o bastante, Mizuki?

-Eu estou só começando, Aoba! –O moreno respondeu com um largo, porém pouco convincente sorriso. –Por quê? Não aguenta mais? –Debochou, colocando mais um pouco de saquê no copo do menor.

O mais jovem suspirou levemente irritado, não pelo deboche, mas pelo fato de Mizuki se recusar a dizer o que o incomodava. Eram amigos há tempo suficiente para que houvesse confiança entre eles, Aoba considerava ao menos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mizuki? –O rapaz resolveu insistir mais uma vez enquanto sua mão apertava o ombro do maior em sinal de apoio.

O moreno pareceu se assustar um pouco com aquela pergunta, seus olhos se arregalando um pouco, para então se desviarem levemente trêmulos.

-Eu já disse que nada. –Até sua voz saiu trêmula, desprovida de qualquer confiança. E ele jurando que estava conseguindo disfarçar bem.

Aoba aparentemente se irritou ainda mais com aquela resposta, estreitando o olhar de forma analítica. Ponderou por um segundo se deveria deixar o assunto de lado, uma vez que Mizuki definitivamente não parecia disposto a falar a respeito...

...mas a preocupação falou mais alto, fazendo com que o rapaz de cabelos azuis apertasse um pouco mais forte o ombro do moreno, deixando bem claro que não aceitaria aquela resposta.

Mesmo sem que Aoba dissesse nada, Mizuki compreendeu bem o significado daquele gesto. Abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. Não... não tinha como falar algo assim para Aoba, não importava se aquela agonia estava prestes a sufoca-lo.

Esforçando-se para passar mais confiança, o moreno emulou um novo sorriso, mais sereno dessa vez, e bateu de leve no braço do menor, tranquilizando-o.

-Está tudo bem, Aoba. É só aquela situação do Rhyme mesmo. –Suspirou, tendo alguma dificuldade em manter o sorriso. Sim, ainda tinha a questão do Rhyme para afligir ainda mais seus pensamentos. –Hoje mais um membro se desligou... Até o bar está menos movimentado esses dias. –Comentou triste, observando a quantidade de lugares vazios nas mesas. Estavam só eles dois na Black Needle. Era fato que o bar já estava fechado por conta do horário, mas mesmo mais cedo apenas alguns membros do Dry Juice haviam comparecido. –Ah... que merda! –Comentou com um suspiro, virando em seguida mais uma dose de saquê.

O rapaz de cabelos azulados pareceu aceitar melhor aquela resposta e bebeu o que lhe havia sido servido anteriormente, como forma de apoio a seu amigo. Mas mesmo assim, algo ainda parecia mal explicado. Aoba bebeu um pouco mais, provavelmente querendo se convencer de que era apenas aquilo mesmo que estava incomodando Mizuki. Não foi muito difícil, já que as doses de saquê deixavam aos poucos sua cabeça mais leve e despreocupada.

O jovem de cabelos azuis era especialmente fraco para bebidas e por isso, mesmo tendo ingerido bem menos álcool que o mais velho, seria justo dizer que estavam em um nível justo de embriaguez, de modo que podiam muito bem rir um do outro enquanto piadas sem graça eram balbuciadas entre doses e mais doses de saquê.

-E a Rika, heim? Ela continua dando em cima de você? –O menor perguntou de forma cínica, sorrindo largamente ao notar um aumento no discreto rubor que quase não se evidenciava pela pele morena. Mizuki era muito discreto quando o assunto era mulher, e por isso Aoba achava muito divertido provocar sua timidez daquela forma. Não que o mais novo fosse muito diferente, mas pelo fato de não ser uma pessoa de muito destaque, Mizuki quase nunca algo para comentar acerca dele, restando a Aoba toda a diversão de provoca-lo.

-Ah... você sabe que a Rika tá namorando agora.

-Sim, mas ele continua vindo quase todo dia, não? Eu acho que ela... –O menor parou repentinamente de falar, estreitando um pouco os olhos enquanto notava algo estranho, que o fez se esquecer do que ia falar inicialmente. –Mizuki, aquele porta-retratos ali está virado. –Comentou, mesmo sem compreender porque um fato tão tolo e mínimo havia chamado sua atenção. Provavelmente por ele se encontrar em uma posição de destaque do balcão

-Ah... isso... –O mais velho travou um pouco, pensando no que deveria dizer. “Eu o virei porque sentia vontade de me estapear toda vez que o via” certamente não seria uma boa resposta. –Devo ter batido nele. –Comentou sem jeito enquanto pensava que deveria tê-lo simplesmente jogado na parede. Mas obviamente era o álcool que estava dando vazão a sua raiva e frustração, instalando na sua cabeça aqueles pensamentos. Em momento algum ele cogitou de fato fazer aquilo. Apesar de tudo, aquele porta-retratos ainda era algo muito precioso para ele, de modo que ele se levantou e foi até o balcão, pegando com muito cuidado aquele objeto, com receio de que suas mãos um tanto entorpecidas pela bebida pudessem derrubá-lo. Olhou-o atentamente, seu coração se constringindo em uma angustiante mistura de mágoa e carinho.

Aquela arte era bonita demais, ele pensava enquanto sentia os olhos arderem levemente.

Mas não era mais bonita que a voz dele, que o sorriso dele, que os ríspidos toques dele.

-Ryuuhou-san... –Ele murmurou baixo o suficiente para que Aoba não compreendesse, e então deixou o preciso objeto de volta no balcão, dessa vez com o desenho amostra enquanto voltava para a mesa com Aoba.

-Ahhh... é o desenho daquele seu amigo! –O mais jovem comentou animado. –Isso me lembra que eu ainda não via a tatuagem que você ganhou dele. Eu queria ter vindo no dia, mas realmente não teve como, e depois disse você ficou meio gripado.

O moreno sorriu, lembrando-se da desculpa idiota que havia inventado para não receber Aoba e nem abrir o bar por uns dias. Afinal, melhor dizer que estava indisposto do que que estava deprimido por ter se apaixonado por um cara que queria apenas ver a expressão de dor na cara dele.

Apaixonado? Sentiu vontade de gargalhar diante desse pensamento. Como podia ser tão patético, perguntou-se enquanto tomava mais saquê, agora diretamente da garrafa. Não tinha mais saco para ter educação. Não quando seu peito passava a doer daquela maneira.

Deu mais algumas generosas goladas, buscando nelas a foça para continuar fingindo que estava tudo bem. Sorriu para Aoba e ofereceu-lhe a garrafa.

-Quer ver? O bom é que agora já cicatrizou tudo.

-Ah, quero sim!

O moreno sorriu e se levantou, cambaleando um pouco. Aoba não sabia, mas antes de começarem a beber o saquê, Mizuki já havia se servido com algumas generosas doses de vodka, e por isso seus músculos já estavam se recusando a obedecê-lo adequadamente, o que fez com que o rapaz de cabelos azuis risse um pouco da tontura dele. Até o ruivo riu enquanto se apoiava no encosto da cadeira para não cair. Tão logo recuperou seu equilíbrio, o tatuador retirou a jaqueta e em seguida sua camiseta, virando-se então e levantando o braço esquerdo para exibir as costas e a lateral de sua cintura para Aoba.

-Uau! Que foda! –O mais jovem exclamou, quase não acreditando naquela perfeita pintura que se encontrava diante de seus olhos. Aliais, chegava a parecer uma fotografia graças à riqueza de detalhes, cores, luz e sombra, tudo aproveitando com perfeição cada curvatura dos trabalhados músculos do artista. Era como se a carpa que agora ornava a cintura de Mizuki fosse a qualquer instante espirrar a água que se encontrava perfeitamente cravada na pele morena. –Você não tinha exagerado quando disse que ele tinha recebido um dom de Deus, ou algo assim! Que foda! Se eu fosse você, andava só sem camisa depois dessa! -O mais velho soltou um riso sem graça depois desse comentário e se apressou em vestir de volta a sua camiseta, quando Aoba notou um intenso tom de vermelho subindo pelo cós da calça do amigo, na lateral da barriga dele, onde a tatuagem teoricamente acabava. –Ué? Tem mais? –Perguntou enquanto seu dedo se aproximava do desenho, fazendo com que o mais velho desviasse, quase perdendo o equilíbrio novamente, enquanto o rubor finalmente se fazia notar a despeito de sua tez escura. –Ei! Mostra o resto! –Aoba reclamou, levantando-se um pouco rápido demais, cambaleando de forma semelhante à que Mizuki fizera há pouco, rindo da própria falta de jeito. O moreno também riu, mas voltou a se preocupar quando a mão de Aoba alcançou seu cinto, dando um puxão. -Ah! Agora que eu quero ver! Mostra logo!

-Ah... Não! É vergonhoso! –O mais velho comentou rindo um pouco, a despeito da angústia que crescia em seu peito. O fato era que não sentiria vergonha de mostrar o desenho para Aoba, eles já haviam se visto sem roupa algumas vezes, como era comum entre homens. A questão era que ele se sentia genuinamente incomodado toda vez que via a flor vermelha que fora cravada para sempre em sua virilha. Aquela fora a marca mais forte e cruel já deixada sobre si, e ele não se referia à tatuagem.

-Vamos! Mostra! –O mais jovem insistia, rindo também, puxando seu amigo pelo cós da calça, iniciando uma típica e tola briga de bêbados. –Tira logo as calças! –Ele ordenava, emulando seriedade enquanto tentava alcançar o cinto do maior, rido em seguida, quando os dois perderam o equilíbrio e foram ao chão.

Apesar de terem se batido um pouco na queda, nem sentiram, o álcool tendo amortecido boa parte de deus sentido. Ainda rindo bastante, continuaram a ridícula batalha, na qual Aoba, a despeito de seu porte, levou vantagem pelo fato de estar bem menos embriagado e também pelo fato de ter caído por cima do moreno.

-Não! Eu não vou tirar as calças para ti, seu pervertido! Socorro! Socorro! Tem um tarado me agarrando! –O maior continuou rindo enquanto tentava aplicar no outro uma chave de pernas, a fim de imobilizá-lo.

Mas utilizando-se do conhecimento empírico adquirido em seus dias de brigas pelas ruas, o menor tratou de passar pela guarda de Mizuki, montando no abdômen dele, deixando as pernas dele inutilizadas. Provavelmente não se dando conta do quão homossexual aquela cena parecia, o mais novo viu naquela situação uma chance de torturar seu amigo: sabia que Mizuki era bem sensível, e por isso não hesitou em começar a fazer-lhe cócegas pelo torso despido. 

–Hahahah! Para! Para! Para! –Mizuki gritava e gargalhava, já quase em ar, desesperado. –Para! Eu mostro, eu mostro! Para! Eu vou mostrar!

Com um sorriso vitorioso estampado nos lábios, Aoba saiu de cima de Mizuki, sentando-se no chão, ao lado dele. Ainda deitado, o moreno suspirou e abriu lentamente seu cinto, desabotoando as próprias calças em seguida. Com a face corada por efeito do álcool e da vergonha, e com o olhar firme nos pés da mesa adjacente, ele afastou a parte frontal das calças de couro e da roupa de baixo preta, exibindo o resto do desenho feito em sua virilha: a bela lótus vermelha totalmente desabrochada, exibindo em cada uma de suas pétalas a perfeição sob forma de cor e contorno.

-Uau... –O mais novo murmurou novamente, ainda mais impressionado do que antes. Chegou a estender seus dedos na direção da flor, ansiando tocá-la para se certificar que se tratava de um desenho, e não de algo tridimensional. Conteve-se ao se lembrar do quão estranho seria tocar a virilha do seu melhor amigo, afastando sua mão dali. Sorriu e olhou para Mizuki a fim de mais uma vez elogiar a tatuagem, mas a expressão sofrida que ele detinha o impediu.

Era como se o moreno estivesse prestes a chorar.

-Mizuki... –Chamou baixo, sentando-se no chão enquanto ponderava sobre como deveria abordar aquele assunto.

-Hum? –Perguntou, forçando um pequeno sorriso enquanto abotoava de novo suas calças.

-Por que você parece tão triste com essa tatuagem?

Diante daquela pergunta, mesmo aquele mínimo sorriso falso se desfez. Os lábios do moreno se contorceram momentaneamente e seus olhos voltaram a encarar os pés da mesa. Ele suspirou e ergueu seu tronco, sentando-se no chão também, a despeito da tontura que sentiu por levantar a cabeça. Olhou para Aoba e novamente sorriu.

-Talvez eu esteja com inveja por nunca ter feito algo tão bonito. –Comentou tão casualmente quanto conseguiu enquanto alcançava sua camiseta e jaqueta, jogadas bem ao lado deles. Apressou-se em vestir-se. O fato era que não gostava de olhar para a própria tatuagem.

O jovem de cabelos azuis fechou os olhos e soltou um som de descontentamento.

-Você não precisa me falar nada se não quiser, mas a verdade é que eu estou preocupado. Você tem estado triste, e tem bebido mais do que de costume, todo dia... Você me disse que é por causa disso do Rhyme, mas eu não estou conseguindo acreditar. –O mais jovem dizia seriamente, seus olhos novamente abertos e agora fixos nos do artista. -Você está estranho desde que esse seu amigo tatuador te visitou, e agora que me mostrou sua tatuagem você pareceu piorar, em vez de ficar feliz. Tem alguma relação?

Mais uma vez o moreno sorriu, agora de maneira mais genuína, evidenciando naquele ato a dor que seus olhos continham.

-É só que o Ryuuhou-san é um sádico... –Comentou, sua voz saindo trêmula e seu sorriso se tornando ainda mais amargo.

-Como assim?

O artista ponderou se deveria ou não explicar. Por mais que Aoba fosse seu melhor amigo, aquele era um assunto íntimo e vergonhoso demais para um homem. Porém, a sensação de que seu peito iria explodir caso ele não colocasse para fora suas angústias unidas ao torpor ocasionado pelo álcool o deixava ainda mais desesperado para colocar para fora suas lamúrias. Com isso em mente, Mizuki fez um bico enquanto pensava de que maneira minimamente adequada de tocar naquele assunto, mas qualquer abordagem que lhe ocorria sempre parecia vergonhosa demais, e em todas elas, em sua mente, o amigo o olharia com nojo e diria que não queria nunca mais vê-lo.

-É tão difícil assim? –O mais novo perguntou um tanto apiedado.

-Você não tem ideia do quanto...

-Cara, seja o que for, eu vou te apoiar, viu? –Tentou tranquilizar o maior, pondo a mão no ombro dele.

-Aoba... Você já esteve com um homem? –O mais velho perguntou bruscamente após alguns instantes de hesitação.

-Eu não! –O rapaz de cabelos azuis respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, arrependendo-se ao notar como os olhos de Mizuki se desviaram profundamente envergonhados. Ah! Então era isso, Aoba pensou quando a ficha caiu enfim. –Quer dizer, eu não tenho nada contra... Sabe, muito caras curtem... Quando a gente ainda saía muito por aí e brigava e ficava louco, era bem comum, lembra? –Tentou se corrigir imediatamente, para que o amigo não achasse que seria julgado caso lhe revelasse algo... ‘comprometedor’. –Eles ficavam loucos e se pegavam, e era bem normal. Eu nunca fiz, mas muitos dos meus amigos da época faziam, então... Talvez eu tenha até beijado alguns deles alguma vez, mas eu realmente não me lembro... –Continuava balbuciando, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, enrolando-se com as palavras e corando um pouco. –O que eu quero dizer, é...

-Tudo bem, Aoba. Eu sei que é estranho. –O moreno interrompeu-o com um suspiro enquanto tentava se levantar do chão. –Deixa isso para lá. Finja que eu não te perguntei nada.

-Não. –O mais novo foi enfático, pegando o pulso de Mizuki, impedindo-o de se levantar. –Não é estranho não. Eu acho que se você gosta dele mesmo, não tem nada errado. –Diante daquela fala, Mizuki sorriu novamente, e esse fora o sorriso mais triste que Aoba já vira na vida, o que o deixou consternado. –Quer dizer... Você gosta dele?

-Eu não sei ao certo... eu acho que tô gostando dele... muito. –Dizia bem baixo, como se estivesse se esforçando para manter um segredo de si mesmo. –Eu não sei, é muito estranho.

-Talvez você esteja só confundindo. Eu sei que você o admira muito, mas bem... Você sempre saiu com mulheres, que eu saiba, então...

-De fato, eu nunca fiquei mesmo com um homem antes, mas... Quando ele me tocou, eu senti coisas que nunca tinha sentindo com nenhuma mulher e...

-‘Pera, ‘pera... Ele te tocou? Então... Vocês transaram? –Aoba perguntou surpreso.

-Não! Não! Eu não sei o que foi que aconteceu entre a gente... Foi tão estranho! Ele ia fazer uma tatuagem em mim, e quando eu vi, ele já estava me masturbando! Eu não entendi nada, mas...

-O cara começou a te masturbar do nada? –Aoba ficava mais pasmo a cada oração proferida.

-Mais ou menos... Ele estava claramente flertando comigo, e começou a me tocar, e eu logo fiquei envolvido... Mas foi realmente muito estranho! –Mizuki suspirou, pensando no quão ridículas deveriam estar soando suas palavras. –E quando eu quis retribuir, ele deixou claro que não queria nada comigo e passou a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido! E eu estou até agora pirando com isso, porque eu não entendi nada! Eu tô para ficar louco! –O moreno dizia desesperado. –Desde então eu não consigo parar de pensar nele, eu não sei o que fazer... eu tentei ligar para ele, eu mandei mensagens no coil dele, mas ele não responde.

-Hum... -O mais jovem parou por um instante, tentando analisar tudo que escutara, mas esse parecia ser um desafio impossível dado o atual nível etílico de ambos. –Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... O cara ia te fazer a tatuagem, mas acabou te masturbando, e aí você quis fazer o mesmo com ele, ele não deixou e agora ele tá te ignorando e você está triste com isso... –O menor colocou todos os fatos em sequência temporal para possibilitar a compreensão por parte de seu cérebro embriagado. Essa parte do plano foi um sucesso, porém teve um efeito colateral: fez com que Mizuki, ao visualizar os fatos com tamanha objetividade, se sentisse ainda mais patético do que antes.

Diante daquilo, o moreno arregalou os olhos, sentindo-os arder em seguida. Abaixou a cabeça e liberou enfim as angústias contidas há tantos dias.

O mais jovem quase não acreditou quando notou os pontos brilhantes caindo sobre o colo de Mizuki. Em tantos anos de convivência, jamais havia visto o moreno tão triste, menos ainda chorando. Certo que o álcool tinha sua –grande– parcela de culpa naquilo, mas ainda assim, aquele era um fato que Aoba jamais poderia ignorar. Então seu amigo estava realmente apaixonado pelo tal tatuador? Era um pouco difícil conceber algo assim, afinal, jamais lhe passou pela cabeça que Mizuki pudesse ser gay, e aquilo, de alguma maneira, o incomodava um pouco – não o fato de Mizuki ser gay, exatamente, mas o fato dele estar apaixonado por algum cara, e sobretudo estar sofrendo por esse cara.

Aoba não saberia explicar o motivo, mas aquela situação parecia muito diferente das poucas vezes que eles beberam juntos para ‘comemorar’ as dores de cotovelo ocasionadas por mulheres. Aqueles casos eram bem mais simples, afinal, eles tinham até piadinhas clássicas para tais momentos, como ‘olho para o fundo do copo e vejo minha amada, bebo para que ela não se afogue’. Tal versinho definitivamente não teria graça na situação atual, e ao tentar verificar o motivo, Aoba entendeu que a diferença entre essa circunstância e as outras não era o fato de Mizuki estar apaixonado por um homem, mas sim o fato dele estar _apaixonado_.

Mizuki jamais havia se apaixonado daquela forma, pelo menos, não que Aoba soubesse ou tivesse testemunhado em momentos de tristezas embriagadas. Provavelmente fosse aquele o real motivo de toda sua estranheza. Sim, talvez fosse aquele o motivo para seus punhos se encontrarem fechados e sua expressão torcida em raiva. Quem aquela tal de Ryuuhou achava que era, para fazer algo assim com seu amigo? ‘Abusar’ de Mizuki e depois desaparecer? Em meio a sua revolta, o mais novo chegou mais perto do artista e o abraçou forte, incentivando-o a repousar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Hei, Mizuki, esquece esse imbecil! Ele não merece uma lágrima sua sequer!

-Eu sei, mas eu não consigo evitar! Ele queria era foder com a minha cabeça! Ele deixou bem claro que queria lascar comigo e conseguiu!

-Mais um motivo para você não pensar mais nisso! –Aoba disse firmemente enquanto tentava se levantar do chão, esforçando-se para levantar o corpo de Mizuki consigo. –Você não vai dar esse gostinho para o desgraçado! Agora quem não quer mais nada é você, viu? Se ele voltar atrás de você, você que vai esnobá-lo e deixar claro que não quer nada com ele!

-Mas eu estou até agora me perguntando sobre como seria se ele quisesse ir até o final comigo... –O moreno murmurava entre seus soluços, fazendo pouco esforço para ajudar Aoba na tarefa de erguer seu grande corpo. Sentia-se inútil e sem forças naquele momento, como se a gravidade fosse a sua única companheira rumo ao fundo do poço. -Eu sou mesmo um idiota... –Balbuciou em meio aos seus soluços, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos.

-Não, não é! Ele que é idiota! Deixar um cara como você escapar, só um idiota completo faria isso!

-Deixar um idiota como eu na mão, você quis dizer! Afinal, foi o que ele fez! Me deixou na mão! Literalmente na mão! –O mais velho reclamava enquanto fazia um gesto obsceno.

-Olha, se você quer saber como seria o sexo, é só você arranjar outro cara. Um bem mais legal que esse filho de puta! –Aoba continuava resmungando e fazendo força. –Bora, se levanta que você bebeu demais já. Vai tomar um banho e dormir.

-Nãooo... eu não quero! Eu quero ficar aqui e beber mais! -Resmungou mais enquanto tentava se desvencilhar de Aoba, engatinhando pelo chão atrás da garrafa de saquê que havia deixado em cima da mesa, mas sendo impedido por Aoba, o qual tropeçou e quase caiu em cima dele de novo.

-Não, Mizuki, olha para mim. Mizuki... Você vai tomar banho e dormir, amanhã você tem que estar bem e sem ressaca, para erguer a cabeça e mostrar a esse filho da puta o que ele perdeu!

-Eu não posso dormir, eu tô sofrendo, Aoba! –Disse após ponderar por alguns segundos, deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos.

-Vamos, Mizuki... Para de chorar! Vamos, levanta que eu vou te levar pra sua cama que você vai dormir e amanhã nós vamos rir juntos disso.

-Eu não vou pra cama! Eu vou ficar aqui sofrendo até amanhecer! –Resmungou tal qual uma criança birrenta faria, esticando seu braço na tentativa de alcançar a garrafa em cima da mesa, o que irritou o menor um pouco mais.

-Porra Mizuki! Escuta aqui, caralho! –Aoba exclamou, derrubando o moreno de novo no chão e indo para cima dele, pegando entre suas mãos a face dele, obrigando-o a encarar sua expressão severa. Mizuki nunca havia visto Aoba sério daquele, provavelmente por isso não tardou até que ele se esquecesse de sua urgência em alcançar a garrafa de saquê, engolisse o choro e observasse atentamente enquanto o amigo falava. –Você não pode ficar assim, entendeu? Eu saquei que você está apaixonado por esse cara, mas se você foi atrás dele e ele não quis nada, você tem mais é que esquecer esse infeliz! Porra, você é um cara legal! Você é inteligente, gentil, talentoso e boa pinta! Você é um puta bom partido, cara! É só você estalar os dedos que brota um bando de mulher atrás de ti... ou macho, sei lá. –Corrigiu-se ao se lembrar que o motivo de toda aquela conversa era um homem. –O que eu tô querendo dizer é que amanhã vai ser um novo dia, e por isso você tem que deixar para trás o que esse cara te fez e seguir em frente, você está me entendendo? –Ao terminar o que tinha para dizer, Aoba soltou a face de Mizuki, mas continuou por cima dele, até se certificar que tinha deixado bem clara a mensagem.

Ainda com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas, o moreno fez que sim com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Diante de tal gesto, o menor se levantou e estendeu sua mão para auxiliar o moreno a fazer o mesmo.

O ribster aceitou a ajuda e com muito esforço conseguiu se erguer, mas teria caído se não fosse pelo fato de Aoba o aparar. Definitivamente, tinha bebido demais, concluiu ao passar seu braço pelos ombros do menor, escorando-se nele. Aoba suspirou um tanto aliviado, um tanto cansado e começou a andar, acompanhado do moreno que praticamente se arrastava, tropeçando a cada três passos dados.

Subir as escadas foi um desafio especialmente complicado, mas conseguiu tirar boas risadas dos dois amigos bêbados, os quais pareciam não ter mais noção do quão perigosa poderia ser uma queda naquela situação. Ao chegarem ao quarto, Mizuki se adiantou na direção da cama, jogando-se de qualquer jeito, uma vez que a tontura já começava a incomodá-lo e preenchê-lo de sonolência.

-Hei! Você nem tirou os sapatos! –Aoba deu uma bronca enquanto se dirigia também até a cama, sentando na ponta dela e começando a desamarrar os cadarços das botas vermelhas. –Tira a jaqueta e o cinto também antes de dormir... Mizuki... Hei, tá escutando? –Perguntou ao notar que estava sendo ignorado pelo amigo, o qual apenas resmungou algo incompreensível e se virou na cama, dando as costas para Aoba. –Francamente! –O menor suspirou, retirando os calçados do seu amigo e depois disso chegou mais perto para tirar a jaqueta dele. –Oi, pelo menos me ajuda aqui! Não é bom dormir com roupas apertadas. –Reclamou, e tudo que Mizuki fez foi se revirar para liberar seus braços, auxiliando minimamente Aoba em sua tarefa.

O rapaz de cabelos azulados suspirou mais uma vez e levou suas mãos ao cinto do moreno, abrindo a fivela e abrindo o primeiro botão - aquelas calças de couro que o moreno costumava usar eram muito apertadas, afinal. Mas a despeito da inocente intenção de seus atos, aparentemente Mizuki compreendeu outra coisa, pois no momento em que Aoba terminou de folgar suas roupas, a mão do moreno o impediu de se afastar, agarrando seu pulso com um movimento tão veloz que o mais jovem se espantou.

Aoba olhou para o artista e notou que ele detinha face corada e a expressão séria. O rapaz de cabelos azuis já ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas quando se deu conta, Mizuki estava puxando sua mão, pressionando-a contra o próprio membro.

-Mi...! Mizuki! –Exclamou assustado, tentando retirar sua mão dali, mas o moreno era mais forte e mantinha seu punho firme naquele local pouco pudico. –Que diabos você está fazendo?

-Você que começou! –Respondeu com um sorriso sacana enquanto erguia seu tronco e se reclinava na direção do mais novo. Passou uma das mãos pelos próprios cabelos, mais bagunçando-os do que ajeitando-os, dando-lhes um aspecto mais ‘selvagem’ e sensual enquanto seus olhos verdade pareciam brilhar de forma estranha.

-Não! Você entendeu errado! Eu estava só abrindo suas calças para você ficar confortável!

-Você pode me deixar mais confortável ainda. -O moreno sussurrou de maneira lasciva, lambendo os lábios tão logo terminou de falar em um gesto de clara provocação enquanto sua mão pressionava ainda mais a de Aoba contra si.

O menor, ainda assustando e de olhos arregalados, pareceu apenas então dar-se conta do que acontecia. Já tinha visto aquele Mizuki ‘em ação’ antes, dando em cima de algumas garotas. Era exatamente daquela maneira que ele se portava quando havia bebido o suficiente para deixar de lado sua costumeira timidez. Ele costumava ser muito efetivo nas raras vezes que chegava a esse ponto.

Então Mizuki estava dando em cima dele?!

Mas antes que pudesse desfazer aquela confusão, Aoba sentiu seus pensamentos se perderem momentaneamente diante daquela estranha e intensa dor que sentia sempre que alguém tocava em seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos reflexivamente e nem seu deu conta que o incômodo tivera origem no ato de Mizuki puxá-lo pela nuca. Só compreendeu o que estava acontecendo quando seus lábios sentiram o contato intenso da língua do moreno, a qual já os lambia em um desavergonhado intento de fazer com que se abrissem.

Talvez pelo fato de ter sido pego de surpresa, talvez pelo fato de estar embriagado também, ou talvez simplesmente porque Mizuki estava fazendo aquilo bem demais... Não importava exatamente o motivo, mas sim a constatação de que entre o início daquele beijo e o momento em que a ficha de Aoba finalmente caiu, longos, quentes e úmidos segundos haviam se passado. Talvez o menor tivesse até deixado mais desses segundos correrem, se não fosse pela sensação incômoda que teve quando o moreno enfiou novamente a mão seus cabelos, puxando sua nuca como se fosse possível aprofundar ainda mais aquele ósculo.

Apenas por causa daquela dor que Aoba conseguiu abrir os olhos e dar-se conta do que fazia. Não apenas retribuía –ardentemente- àquele beijo, mas sua mão esquerda, repleta de atitude, metia-se por debaixo da camisa dele, acariciando o abdômen definido, dando indícios de que se dirigia ao peitoral. Se aquilo já não fosse chocante o suficiente, Aoba constatou que sua mão direita, antes mantida contra sua vontade sobre o baixo-ventre de Mizuki, agora permanecia lá por vontade própria, apertando desavergonhada o volume quente que se formava por baixo das calças de couro. E como tudo sempre poder ‘piorar’, aparentemente o artista imitava cada um de seus movimentos - ou ele estava imitando Mizuki, o que não fazia qualquer diferença dada a situação. O que realmente importava era que se Mizuki continuasse com a mão sobre seus jeans, apertando seu membro e testículos com tanta vontade, logo teria algo igualmente quente e duro para apalpar.

Aoba ponderou se estava bêbado o suficiente para permitir que aquilo continuasse. Provavelmente não, foi sua conclusão. Se estivesse bêbado o suficiente, não teria capacidade de fazer tais tipos de indagações. Amaldiçoou por um instante seu discernimento e o fato de ter bebido bem menos que Mizuki, afinal, aquele amasso estava muito bom, e sua mais sincera vontade era continuar e ver no que daria. Pensou seriamente na possibilidade de fingir que não se importava – e de fato uma parte de si não se importava mesmo. Era como se uma voz no fundo de sua mente ordenasse para que ele se entregasse a seus desejos, arrancasse as roupas de Mizuki e o possuísse naquele exato instante.

O simples pensamento de possuir Mizuki fez com que um calor se espalhasse por seu corpo, como se uma violenta febre o abatesse e o fizesse tremer enquanto seu membro, agora totalmente ereto, movia-se em um pulsar involuntário contra a mão do mais velho. Aoba gemeu contra os lábios de Mizuki e apertou um pouco mais o membro dele, fazendo-o gemer também. A voz de deleite do moreno em nada se parecia com o que Aoba estava acostumado. Era estranha: nem grave, nem aguda. Apenas sedutora ao ponto de só poder ser descrita como _indecente_.

E _indecente_ Aoba também se sentiu ao se dar conta que desejava profundamente arrancar de Mizuki mais daqueles gemidos. Queria escutar a voz dele, tão diferente do usual, gemendo e sussurrando contra sua orelha. E foi o que aconteceu quando aquele ósculo feroz se desfez e os lábios do moreno buscaram imediatamente o lóbulo da orelha de seu amigo.

-...Humm... –Ele suspirou, o som de puro deleite saindo do fundo de sua garganta, tão semelhante ao ronronar desejoso de algum felino selvagem. -...Gostoso...

Aquilo fez com que o mais jovem sentisse cada um dos pelos de seu corpo se arrepiar imediatamente, enquanto uma sensação –a qual ele jamais saberia descrever se era um calor ou um frio– percorria sua espinha em velocidade absurda, espalhando-se por seus braços e pernas, deixando-os quase que paralisados.

Era pura ansiedade, ele sabia, mas ainda assim, aquilo o assustava. Ele definitivamente estava muito bêbado e louco para fazer aquilo, e tais fatos só evidenciavam a Aoba o quão errada era a situação como um todo. Não eram esses os tipos de coisa que estragavam as longas amizades? Aoba não estava disposto a permitir que isso acontecesse. A amizade de Mizuki era importante demais. Muito mais importante que aquele desejo insano regado a álcool.

Diante daquela perspectiva, o mais novo se separou afobado, empurrando Mizuki para longe de si com as duas mãos. O moreno o olhou intrigado por um segundo, mas sorriu em seguida, aquele mesmo sorriso sacana que há pouco conseguira arrancar do menor boa parte de seu bom-senso. Como se soubesse de algo que Aoba não sabia –como o possível motivo para aquele gesto brusco– o artista aproveitou a separação para despir sua camiseta apressadamente, mais uma vez exibindo seu magnifico tronco belamente esculpido e um pedaço da carpa colorida ali desenha. Suas mãos já se apressavam em desabotoar as próprias calças, mas Aoba o impediu, segurando um dos pulsos dele.

-Não, Mizuki! A gente bebeu demais, estamos fazendo merda. Provavelmente nem vamos lembrar disso amanhã.

-Se a gente não lembrar, a gente faz de novo! –O artista respondeu com um tom confiante e divertido enquanto uma das suas mãos alcançava uma das coxas de Aoba, apertando-a com força, deixando bem claro o quanto desejava ir adiante.

O rapaz baixou os olhos dourados até aquela mão forte depositada sobre sua perna e realmente desejou ceder àquela provocação. Jamais admitiria, mas queria muito mais uma vez tomar para si aquela boca carnuda, macia e agora avermelhada pela intensidade do beijo que trocavam há pouco. Sentiu seu membro mais uma vez pulsar contra seu jeans, desejoso por mais. Desejoso por muito mais. Mas a racionalidade insistia em se manifestar, para desespero do anseio que já fazia doer seu baixo-ventre.

E por falar em baixo-ventre... Aoba quase engasgou-se quando seus olhos vislumbraram o do mais velho. Oh, sim... Mizuki, que aproveitara a mão livre para continuar desabotoando próprias as calças, agora ostentava o membro totalmente ereto para fora, masturbando-se lentamente, exibindo-se despudoradamente. E ele certamente tinha o que exibir, Aoba concluiu observando o tamanho avantajado do amigo.

Os lábios do mais jovem se encontravam abertas em uma mistura de descrença, espanto e desejo –sim, desejo, pois aquela atrevida voz que habitava mais obscuros recantos de sua consciência ordenava para que ele caísse de boca naquele imenso, rijo e pulsante pedaço de carne. Envergonhado daqueles pensamentos que sequer conseguir reconhecer como seus, ergueu os olhos querendo poupar-se daquela visão, mas encontrou na face de Mizuki algo ainda mais perigoso.

Aqueles olhos oliva devoravam Aoba, e o jovem se sentiu muito vulnerável diante deles. Era como se eles despertassem em si algo quase desconhecido, sempre presente, mas adormecido há muito tempo. Diante daquilo, sua racionalidade tentava despertá-lo daquele transe de excitação, mas ao mesmo tempo aquela estranha voz quase desconhecida lhe ordenava para seguir em frente. Ela lhe gritava imperativa, deixando-o confuso e perdido. Sua cabeça doía, e seu corpo todo ardia.

E tudo ficou escuro, por apenas um segundo.

Um sorriso quase perverso se formou nos lábios do mais novo, e seus olhos de âmbar, antes trêmulos, brilhavam agora repletos de confiança e desejo, logo se direcionando de volta ao membro de Mizuki. Se antes o rapaz estava inseguro sobre prosseguir ou não, agora ele parecia saber exatamente o que fazer. Lambeu os lábios de forma deveras provocante e sem qualquer reserva ou pudor, debruçou-se na direção do amigo, sua boca tendo como alvo aquela exata parte que seus olhos miravam tão intensamente.

Mizuki quase não acreditou na sensação que tomou seu corpo no exato instante que os lábios de Aoba o envolveram, sugando-o imediatamente com força e habilidade enquanto a ágil língua pressionava sua glande em movimentos que Mizuki jamais havia testemunhado, nem com a mais experiente de suas parceiras sexuais. Como se não bastasse todo aquele estímulo, o mais novo ainda levou a mão direita à base do pênis do amigo, apertando-o entre o indicador e o polegar com a pressão exata para fazê-lo delirar enquanto os demais dedos massageavam com suavidade os seus testículos.

O moreno gemeu alto, incrédulo da veracidade daquilo. Olhou para baixo, mas tudo que pode ver foi como os cabelos azuis se espalhavam por cima de suas coxas e virilha, cobrindo a felação que recebia e a tatuagem que o marcava. Havia apenas uma flor lá: uma imensa lótus azul que preenchia de prazer seu baixo ventre.

-Ahh... Aoba... –Balbuciou, ainda não acreditando. Era bom demais, quase tão bom quanto o que Ryuuhou fizera consigo.

Ryuuhou...

Esse pensamento trouxe de volta as lembranças dos toques do louro, e aquilo fez com que sua excitação apenas aumentasse. Provavelmente era errado pensar em Ryuuhou enquanto recebia sexo oral de outro homem, mas Mizuki estava bêbado demais para se focar em questões éticas. Imaginou se o seu adorado tatuador seria tão bom quando Aoba com a língua, e sentiu-se patético em seguida, pois provavelmente jamais descobriria. Certo, talvez sua racionalidade estivesse voltando, e logo na pior hora. Sentindo-se frustrado e tolo, procurou deixar de lado tais comparações e apenas se concentrar no prazer que recebia.

Mas maldição! Como ele queria que fosse o homem mais velho ali, empenhando-se mais uma vez em fazê-lo gozar. Por mais que doesse, por mais que Ryuuhou fosse cruel, era quem ele queria de fato. Queria gozar na boca de Ryuuhou, e queria que o outro tatuador gozasse na sua boca.

Aqueles pensamentos o deixaram ainda mais excitado, e de olhos fechados o moreno podia muito bem imaginar que era realmente aquilo que acontecia. Permitiu-se gemer novamente, o som rouco de puro deleite escapando pelo fundo de sua garganta enquanto sua mão direita se direcionava aos cabelos de Aoba, acariciando-os em uma forma de incentivo. Em suas fantasias, eram fios curtos e loiros que resvalavam por entre seus dedos, e por isso o jovem moreno os tocava quase que em adoração.

Se aquele toque incomodou o mais novo, ele não demonstrou. Tudo que fez foi continuar em sua espetacular demonstração de habilidade oral, querendo arrancar de Mizuki todo o prazer possível, e conseguindo com louvor.

Não demorou muito até que, motivado pelos movimentos involuntários de seus quadris, pelo arfar pesado de sua respiração e pelas correntes elétricas que percorriam seu corpo, o tatuador abrisse seus olhos e permitisse que suas fantasias se desconstruíssem diante da visão dos cabelos azuis em suas mãos.

-Ahh... Eu vou gozar... –O moreno advertiu em meio a sua respiração afobada, mas o amigo pareceu não dar ouvidos. Ou talvez tivesse dado ouvidos demais, pois sua ação foi aumentar ainda mais a intensidade de seus estímulos.

Desesperado –porque Mizuki agora se sentia culpado demais por ter se imaginado gozando na boca de Ryuuhou, e talvez porque ele achasse que gozar na boca de alguém deveria ser um ato de muita intimidade, e não algo para uma foda casual entre amigos bêbados– o moreno puxou os cabelos azuis com um pouco mais de força a fim de afastá-lo.

A dor aguda fez com que o mais jovem gemesse baixo, angustiado e confuso. E foi naquele exato momento as íris de âmbar miraram assustadas o túrgido membro que pulsava em sua mão. Em uma fração de segundos suas pálpebras se fecharam institivamente, apenas para evitar o jato esbranquiçado que vinha em sua direção.

Cerca de dez segundos depois, Aoba reabriu seus olhos e encarou o membro de Mizuki ainda sua mão direita, algumas gotas de sêmen escorrendo pela extensão até seus dedos. As mesmas gotas que agora escorriam por sua bochecha, lábios e queixo.

Então era verdade. Ele estava mesmo masturbando Mizuki.

E Mizuki havia acabado de gozar.

Na sua cara.

-Aoba..?. –O moreno o chamou, a mão que segurava-lhe os cabelos agora descendo pela lateral da face dele, envergonhado por ter sujado seu amigo. Não que fosse culpa sua, afinal ele havia tentado impedir, mas ainda assim a culpa persistia.

Desperto por aquele chamado, mais do que depressa Aoba se levantou, passando o braço pelo rosto corado a fim de se limpar, ainda incapaz de acreditar naquilo. Como assim Mizuki havia acabado de gozar na sua cara?

E acima de tudo, como seu rosto havia parado lá?

Forçou a mente tentando compreender, mas sua última lembrança era de Mizuki colocando seu membro para fora das calças. Entre aquele ato e um orgasmo, muita coisa certamente havia acontecido, e Aoba não tinha certeza se queria saber de detalhes.

Tomado pelo pânico, o mais novo correu até o banheiro a fim de lavar sua face. Não que estivesse exatamente com nojo, mas a ideia de ter esperma escorrendo por sua bochecha o deixava ainda mais aflito.

Mizuki, um tanto atordoado com a reação do mais novo, abotoou rapidamente as calças e se levantou também, cambaleado um pouco pela tontura e pela sensação e fraqueza que tomava suas pernas. Seguiu até o banheiro parando escorado na batente da porta enquanto observava como Aoba lavava o rosto desesperadamente. Aquilo o incomodou um pouco. Tá, levar um jato de esperma no rosto não ser uma das experiências mais legais do mundo para um cara hétero, mas levando em consideração o que Aoba fizera consigo, sua reação certamente parecia exagerada.

Até porque Aoba parecia ter experiência demais naquilo para ser considerado um _cara hétero._

Mas como estavam bêbados e eram amigos, resolveu relevar.

-Ei, Aoba... Tudo bem?

Ao ouvir o chamado de Mizuki, Aoba parou imediatamente o que fazia e mirou o tatuador de forma agressiva, como se o culpasse por seu constrangimento – e culpava, afinal, não fazia ideia do que havia de fato acontecido entre eles.

Certo, aquele olhar sim incomodou muito Mizuki, o qual cruzou seus braços em frente ao peito.

-O quê foi? Tá com raiva de mim? –Perguntou chateado, estreitando um pouco os olhos.

-Imagina, tô feliz da vida de ter ficado com a cara cheia de porra! –Aoba externou sua irritação, enxugando com força seu rosto na toalha de mão.

Aquela resposta conseguiu enervar Mizuki de vez. Aquilo era sério? Aoba estava mesmo culpando-o depois de tudo que fizera? Era absurdo demais para ser verdade.

-Pera, pera aí! Eu te avisei, eu tentei te separar, mas você que continuou!

-Eu não sei do que você tá falando!

-Eu tô falando que você que começou a me chupar, e quando eu disse que ia gozar, fez questão de chupar mais forte!

Aoba corou violentamente diante daquela ‘acusação’. Não, não podia ser verdade.

-Eu não... eu não lembro de ter feito nada disso!

-Mas fez!

-Não... Não fiz! –Disse firme, querendo acima de tudo convencer a si mesmo. Não conseguiu. -Sério, eu não lembro de nada, Mizuki!

O moreno piscou, tentando digerir aquela revelação. Não, não tinha como. Não dava para acreditar, afinal, não era dessa forma que a amnésia alcoólica funcionava – ele sabia disso melhor que ninguém.

-Que conveniente, não? –O moreno perguntou rindo sarcástico e irritado. Aoba o estava chamando de mentiroso?

-Você não acredita em mim? –Irritou-se um pouco mais também.

-Não seria a primeira mentira que você me conta hoje... –Quase cuspiu suas palavras com desprezo. Sim, seu melhor amigo havia mentido para si, justo quando ele havia revelado seu segredo mais íntimo, e apenas agora ele se dava conta daquilo.

-Que mentira que eu te contei, já?

-Que nunca tinha estado com homem antes.

-Eu nunca estive com homem antes, merda! –Exclamou, não gostando e ter sua ‘masculinidade’ questionada daquela forma.

-Depois de me chupar daquele jeito, ainda vai dizer que não é gay? –Forçou-se a rir de sua fala, mesmo que não sentisse vontade de rir, afinal, ele não estava em posição de ‘acusar’ Aoba de nada.

-É claro que não sou! –O mais jovem exclamou, os ânimos exaltados e o maxilar travado em raiva.

-Então onde você aprendeu a usar a língua daquele jeito, heim? –Provocou mais uma vez, e quase se arrependeu de tê-lo feito.

Mizuki já estava começando a se achar um babaca. Estava mais uma vez usando Aoba para se livrar de suas frustrações, e não queria fazer aquilo. Talvez ele realmente não se lembrasse de nada, e no fundo, tudo aquilo era culpa sua por ter dado em cima do melhor amigo. Estava prestes a parar com aquela briga tola e pedir desculpas. Só não o fez pelo fato de ter ficado desnorteado com impacto seco de um punho contra a lateral do seu queixo.

O tatuador precisou se escorar na pia para não ir ao chão pela tontura. Levou a mão à face, querendo ter certeza do que acabava de acontecer. Ergueu a face e encarou a expressão corada e raivosa de Aoba. Ele havia _mesmo_ lhe dado um soco? Mizuki se levantou, ainda um pouco desorientado pelo golpe. Aoba não aparentava, mas decididamente sabia bater.

Mas Mizuki, enquanto ribster e líder da Dry Juice, certamente sabia melhor. Ao atentar a esse fato, e ao perceber que o maior já estava de pé e vindo na sua direção com os punhos em guarda, Aoba se deu conta da besteira que havia acabado de fazer. Certamente seria espancado, e com certeza reagir só pioria a situação. Tendo isso em mente, tudo que o mais novo fez foi fechar os olhos, erguer também sua guarda e esperar pelo baque.

Mas tudo que sentiu foi a raiva adentrando seus ouvidos através da voz trêmula do tatuador:

-Vai se foder, Aoba! Vai embora! –Disse colérico, seu punho fechado ainda tremendo na lateral da face delicada do mais novo. Se Mizuki quisesse, teria lhe acertado um cruzado violento.

O jovem de cabelos azuis abriu os olhos e baixou os braços. Encarou Mizuki: as íris verdes se encontravam úmidas, mas ainda assim, pareciam sem brilho. Ele estava triste e com raiva, mas acima de tudo estava claramente decepcionadas. Aquilo era evidente, mas se Aoba ainda tinha qualquer dúvida, perdeu-a no momento que o moreno abaixou seu punho e deu as costas, saindo do banheiro.

Dessa vez foi Aoba que o seguiu preocupado:

-Mizuki... Desculpe, eu... –O menor chamou baixo, profundamente arrependido do que havia feito. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi piorar o estado emocional do mais velho.

-Vai embora, Aoba! –Quase rosnou dessa vez.

A despeito de não poder ver sua face, o mais jovem logo soube que ele estava prendendo o choro. Não sabia exatamente porque Mizuki estava prestes a chorar, mas qual fosse o motivo, ele certamente era culpado. E aquela culpa já começava a corroer seu peito.

-Tá, eu vou. –Disse baixo e envergonhado. -Amanhã a gente conversa sobre isso, viu?

O tatuador não respondeu nada. Sabia que se tentasse, provavelmente desmoronaria. Não queria isso. Não queria chorar mais uma vez na frente de Aoba, pois ele certamente não era digno de sua confiança. Tudo que fez foi caminhar a passos duros até seu quarto. Escutou ao longe a porta da entrada sendo fechada e finalmente se permitiu desmoronar até o chão, começando a chorar.

O motivo, ele nem sabia mais ao certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, para constar, essa é uma fanfic muito educativa: é isso que acontece quando você bebe demais. Ou você começa a chorar, ou você é tomado pelo espírito maligno da ragatanga e começa a seduzir geral –q –n  
> Enfim, fica aqui um agradecimento a todos os amigos homens que já beberam comigo. Vocês serviram de inspiração para essa fanfic (até algumas falas, hahah)


End file.
